Forced Filming
by eddante
Summary: Set in the present time. It's a two-shot story. This is the first part. Contains strong sexual themes. NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED. Contains almost child rape and pseudo incest. Please don't read if you aren't up to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia and Byakuya have complained that they are not getting **_**any**_** in my current story. The Concrete Jungle. So this two-shot here is to help them let out their sexual frustrations. **

**I wanted to get this out of my system, before I could concentrate properly on Concrete jungle. The latest chapter in that had stopped halfway (huge writer's block) **

**WARNING: Please, for the love of god, don't read this if you're underage. The story contains strong themes and sex. Rated NC-17, Hard R. Set in the present world.**

**CONTAINS ALMOST CHILD RAPE AND PSEUDO INCEST! SORRY IF IT OFFENDS ANYONE. IT IS JUST FICTION.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to Kubo. I've just borrowed the characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Byakuya looked at the two men sitting in front of him. He was in their domain. He couldn't even let his disgust of them, and everything they represent, show on his face. They were vile. He wanted to kill his already dead father for even associating himself with them. The men were patiently waiting for his answer. Byakuya knew that to defy them would mean instant death. It couldn't be helped. No matter how much he's going to suffer in hell.

He looked calmly at them, "Never."

A slimy, snake-faced, white haired man spoke up. "Don't be so hasty Byakuya kun. You shouldn't just think about yourself."

Byakuya was riled. "I wasn't thinking of myself," he bit out with venom.

"Ah, of course. You're an _honourable_man. Things like these are very much against your principles. But, I don't think you can afford to be virtuous while so deep in debt with us. What do you think Aizen sama?" he looked towards the brown haired man seated next to him.

"Let's give him a day to think, Gin," the man said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll make the obvious choice. After all, we owe him that. His father was a _dear _friend to us. And I'm sure he wouldn't want us to pay a visit to his place. Why don't you come here tomorrow, same time? Make sure it's the right answer."

Byakuya clenched his teeth and fisted his palms. Before he gave into the temptation of punching those sons of bitches, he left.

* * *

"Welcome back, Nii Sama."

Byakuya entered the small apartment to find his sister Rukia, still in her school uniform. She had an apron on it. She looked beautiful. There was a smudge of flour on her cheek. Making her look even more adorable. Her shiny black hair fell to her shoulders. She had the most amazing set of violet eyes. He knew that more than one guy fancied her at school.

"You left right after school." Rukia said, making her way to the kitchen. Byakuya removed his shoes and followed her. "All the girls in my class were really sad. They want you to walk me home, only so they can tag along and be with you," she said with a smile.

Byakuya was confused. _Why did her friends want to be with him?_ He followed her into the kitchen, removing his tie. "I don't understand," he told her. She was at the stove, preparing supper. He saw he curvy backside and came to the conclusion, he'd come to many times before; she's too attractive for her own good. He recalled the meeting he'd just been to and became unduly angry with her. Why the hell was she this pretty? Making it hard for him to protect her. He wished he'd never met her. No, that wasn't true. She was the one constant thing in his life, that hadn't abandoned him. No, she was truly a wonderful girl with a pure heart. She was, to put in a corny manner, beautiful both inside and out.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked, turning back. Her expression was one of astonishment.

"Of course. Otherwise why would I ask?" Byakuya said coldly.

Rukia blushed at his rebuke. "Well, Nii sama, you're the most attractive of all the teachers in the faculty. The girls are crazy about you. Even the ones that usually sleep through history period are awake, since you became the history teacher."

"That's just ridiculous." Byakuya stated firmly. He looked at her. She'd turned back to the stove, her head bent at a dejected angle.

Byakuya sighed. This always happened. Rukia would try and strike up a conversation with him. She'd always have a smile on her face. But he managed to erase it every time. He didn't know if it was intentional or not.

He did hate her for quite some time in the past, but not anymore. She was his only family now. She was his to look after and to protect.

* * *

When Byakuya was eighteen, his recently widowed father remarried. The woman he married was a widow herself and had an eight-year-old daughter. Rukia. Even then, Rukia was a beautiful girl. With her shoulder length black hair and violet eyes, she resembled a doll.

Byakuya at the time still hadn't gotten over his mother's death. He'd loved her a lot. He knew his father was the reason she died prematurely. His mom had had cancer. His father's family, the Kuchiki was supposed to be loaded. But, his bastard of a father had used up all the money on himself. And now, they were broke. His mom died because his father was a self-centered worm. Byakuya had turned his hatred and anger towards Rukia and her mother. He treated the little happy girl abominably. Every time she'd try to talk to him, he'd sneer and make her cry with his nasty comments. But she never shed any tears in front of him. She'd always hold her tears back, till she escaped into her room. Though he secretly admired her pride, it pissed him off as well. He'd become more mean the next time he'd see her. Eventually, she started avoiding him. It was fine with Byakuya. And as for her mom, he pretended that she didn't even exist. Rukia's mom seemed like a serene and sweet woman. But Byakuya didn't think so. He was convinced that she was a slut, who'd just married his father because nobody was ready to claim Rukia. His father never scolded him for his behaviour.

Finally, his summer break was over and he was leaving for college. Byakuya was ready to forget his newfound step-mom and stepsister. He was never coming back. He had a full scholarship to study history, his favourite subject, at one of the top universities. He could pay for food and clothing by getting a part time job. Byakuya packed and left without saying goodbye to anyone, vowing never to set foot in the house again.

He broke his vow and went back to the house after three years. But only to get a few things he wished to have. Namely, everything of his mother's that was bundled in the attic. In his opinion, her things would be tainted if he left them at his father's place. He had found an apartment for himself, and paid for it by working every evening at a bar.

_He's just going to get in with the spare key, grab the stuff, load it in his car, and drive off. He won't even bother to look at those people_. With this in mind, Byakuya got out of the car and went to the front door. He found the spare key under one of the flowerpots. He let himself in quietly.

Everything seemed silent. But then he heard it.

"NOOOOOO", the scream echoed through the hallway.

At first he thought it was just his stepmother and his father at it. But then he heard a little girl cry, "MAMA… NO."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER."

"_Shut up bitch_," his father was yelling now.

Byakuya hesitated. But then, he ran up the stairs into his father's room. He froze completely at the threshold of the room. The sight that met his eyes still haunted his dreams. It gave him terrifying nightmares.

His stepmother was bleeding face down on the floor. Her dress was torn and it looked like she'd been beaten up really bad. He then saw his father. He held a knife in one hand and was trying to pin down a violently struggling Rukia to the bed with the other. She was putting up a hell of a fight.

No one had noticed him and he wasn't capable of moving. He couldn't believe his eyes. He heard his father then.

"Shut up, you slut. I'll show you what happens if you bitches try and leave me one more time. You obviously didn't learn from your beatings, my dear, neither did your little daughter here. I'm going to do it another way. I'm going to take your little daughter here. I've shown the two of you enough mercy." He struggled some more, before he gave up and punched the little girl in the face, rending her unconscious immediately.

"That's better. I'm going to fuck your daughter now. She'll be so darn tight this first time. I think I'll tear her little body into two. What're you going to do? No one can save you now." His father threw the knife down and began unbuckling his pants.

"No…." Byakuya saw his stepmother try and crawl towards the knife. _Though she was beaten and slashed. _

That made Byakuya move. He came out of his dazed state. He was at his father's side in less than a second. He tore the man off the little girl and threw him on the floor. He took advantage of his father's surprise and began pounding his body.

When the body slumped, he thought the bastard was unconscious. He turned to the girl on the bed.

_She was just eleven_. His mind cried. _She was so tiny, barely four feet tall. And his father was going to… He was goin- …. Oh my god! How can such a monster exist?_ He saw Rukia on the bed. Her left eye had already begun to get puffy from where his father had punched her. Her black hair was spread out. She looked so small and young. _How could his father think such things? Byakuya wanted to hurl at the thought of that monster's blood running in his veins as well_.

Suddenly he heard his father howl. "You Bitch!" and then there was a crash. Byakuya turned around to see his father ram his step mom's head onto the floor, next to a broken vase. He could see a knife sticking out from the left underside of his chest.

It looked like his father had tried to knock him down with the vase. But, Rukia's mother had got there first and stabbed him with the knife.

Both were on the floor. His father struggled for a while before becoming still. And dead.

"B-Bya_Byakuya kun….." he saw that his step mom was still conscious, stretching out a hand to him. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"You shouldn't move so much. Stay still. I'm going to call an ambulance." Byakuya tried getting up, but she didn't allow him.

"It's too late..." she whispered.

"Don't say tha-" she cut him off. Trying very hard to speak without spewing blood.

"Byakuya kun, I know you don't like me or my daughter much. You must have loved your mother a lot. I knew you need time to get over her death, that's why I didn't force you to talk to me or my daughter." She took a deep breathe. "I want to thank you for saving my daughter from that monster today. I have a favour to ask of you. Can you please take care of my Rukia? She has no one now. I know you don't like her. But please... At least find her a good home. I won't ask you to take care of her. I just want her to be safe. Please promise me, that you'll give her to a good family," the woman asked pleadingly with tears pouring down her face.

Byakuya found that his face was wet with tears as well, "I promise to take care of her."

His stepmother's eyes widened but then smiled with love and warmth, "Thank you…m-my son." She then closed her eyes and slumped in his arms.

Byakuya held the woman's hands while tears poured down his face. After a few minutes, he retrieved his hand and went to pick up Rukia.

Byakuya didn't remember much of what happened next. He didn't remember calling the police. He didn't remember what he told them. He just held the little girl in his arms. Afraid to let her go.

At the hospital, he sat by her side till she was conscious. The one of the policemen had come along with them to take her statement as well.

Byakuya tried to take one of her hands, but Rukia just scurried away, looking at him with frightened eyes.

Byakuya's heart broke. _The way she was looking at him… god!_ He wanted to comfort her. Tell her he wasn't anything like the man who made him. He ached to hold her and talk to her, have her trust him. But it didn't seem possible.

The policeman started questioning her. After a little coaxing, Rukia started telling them about the life she and her mother had under his father's roof.

The beatings at first only involved her mother. Her mother tried to leave and get a divorce. But, he brought them back and locked them in the house. They tried escaping two more times, but he always found them before they could get any help. He began hitting Rukia a month ago. He would chain her mom and beat her. They'd tried to leave again today, but they never even made it to the street. Today was the first and last time that he'd tried to rape Rukia.

Byakuya listened to all this with a sick feeling in his stomach. _How could he have been so selfish? He should have been there. He could've helped them. He couldn't believe that he was so deep in his wallowing and self-pity that it cost Rukia her mom's life. _

She asked for her mom after giving her statement. The lousy policeman just told her that her mother died. Just like that. No consideration in delivering the tragic news to her.

Rukia's violet eyes just glazed over. Her face was expressionless. Tears started falling. Byakuya's heart clenched and ached at the sight of them. He'd never seen her cry. Her tears just killed him. And he was helpless. He couldn't do anything. He tried to comfort her, but she just scooted away, the fear evident in her eyes.

Byakuya sighed. He had to earn her trust. And swore that he would. She'd never be alone again. He'd take care of her. Her mother had called him her son in her last moments. He wouldn't disgrace her words or her wishes. He vowed to be the best brother Rukia could ever have. He swore to protect her always.

* * *

Byakuya recalled his promise. And now, he was ashamed. He had been on the run from his father's debtors.

His father had been up to his fucking ears in debt. Byakuya had had to sell the house and move Rukia to his apartment. He had enrolled her into a local school and he struggled to provide for them both while still attending college. It was a long and tough two years. But he finally finished college and obtained a degree in history and economics. He got a job as a part time teacher in Rukia's school.

Things were going well until one day a few men broke into their apartment. Luckily Rukia was at the playground with her friend. The men turned out to be 'friends' of his father who had lent the man some money. But unfortunately, his monster of a father had died before he paid them back. And these were not the kind of men from whom you could expect sympathy or empathy. It was the fist time he'd met Aizen. Aizen told him to 'get the money that his father owed him or he's not going to like consequences'. And they'd left.

Byakuya packed everything he and Rukia owned into their tiny minivan and ran the same day. He thought Rukia might complain. But she just sat there, which hurt Byakuya more.

Byakuya earned a moderate teacher's salary. It was just about enough for Rukia's school and their living. He put aside a little money for Rukia's college every month. But even that wasn't enough. Their father had borrowed a lot of money, and his debtors had added a huge amount of interest. It was too much for Byakuya to pay off at one go.

They'd shifted to Karakura and managed to stay hidden for four years until today.

They'd picked him up from the school. Luckily, Rukia was nowhere around. He was taken to Aizen. He thought that he'd be dead for sure. But Aizen had other plans for him, which was more terrifying and sickening. He knew deep down that he had to move again.

* * *

He looked at Rukia's dejected back. It broke his heart, but he steeled himself. It was for their own safety. "We have to move again." He stated calmly.

Rukia turned around. He could see the series of emotions passing her face. Surprise. Confusion. Surprise again. A hint of anger. Hurt. Surprise once more before coming back to confused.

"Why?" she asked. "We're running away from someone aren't we? Why?"

"It's for our own good. You needn't know everything. It's better if you don't" Byakuya sighed. He didn't want to move again, but he had no choice.

"Please don't say that. I know you care about me. Though you don't show it." Byakuya was surprised at her perceptiveness. "I want you to tell me what's wrong. Don't leave out anything. Please?"

Byakuya couldn't steel himself towards her any longer. He sighed and asked her to turn the stove off and join him in the living room. Once she was seated, Byakuya told her everything about the monster's debts and Aizen's visit today.

Rukia listened silently. Then she asked the one thing he didn't wish to reveal. "What were his 'other plans'?"

"I can't tell you that Rukia." Byakuya stated firmly.

"I want to know what it is. We can't keep running all our lives. Tell me….." Rukia pleaded.

"I can't", Byakuya groaned. "It's very horrible. Girls like you shouldn't even hear it."

"I was almost raped at the age of eleven by my step father. So don't tell me what I can or cannot handle." For the first time ever, Rukia was short with him.

Byakuya glared. But he became embarrassed again at the prospect of having to explain things to her. "They... Uh… they … want you."

Rukia was stunned. "They want to rape me." She whispered.

"No…no… I didn't explain properly." Byakuya corrected her quickly. "You won't have to sleep with them at all." He looked down. "They want videos of you…"

Rukia sighed. But she was still uncomfortable. "They just want my naked videos. I-uh… I think we should do it. It's just videos."

Byakuya became even more uncomfortable. "That's not it Rukia. They want naked videos of _me_ as well. _With you_……………"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The silence was deafening. Rukia just sat there. Looking at him. Byakuya couldn't look away.

He decided to explain some more, if only to fill the uncomfortable silence. "They're into uh- damn there's no other way to put this. They're into pornography, Rukia. They want us to do a porn film for them."

Rukia looked away. Blushing. "I uh… I."

"I already told them we wouldn't." Byakuya hastened to assure her.

"Are they willing to forget our debts?" Rukia asked.

"_What're you thinking_?" Byakuya burst out.

"I'm asking if they're willing to forget the debt if we do this." Rukia looked dead into his eyes. Then she softened. "I'm tired of moving. And you must be tired of being on the look out for them all the time. I think we should just do it and get them out of our lives. And we aren't blood related, so it wouldn't be incest."

"Rukia…. We can't…" Byakuya began.

Rukia cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Tell them we'll do It." with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

"We'll do it", Byakuya said with a clear voice.

"See, Gin. He just needed some time to get his priorities set," Aizen said with a smile. "You have till tomorrow morning to submit the video. Get the handy cam from Big Luke."

Byakuya glared, but turned around and followed the 'gigantic' Luke. He kept thinking of what he and Rukia had waiting for them this evening.

* * *

"Um... so how do we do this?" Rukia asked.

They were in his bedroom. The handy cam was on the bed, right next to Rukia. Byakuya was still at the door, too scared to step in.

He had had sex before, watched porn before. But this was different. It had been six months since he last had sex. And it had been four years that he hasn't had a girlfriend. He usually had many offers (not surprising, given his movie star looks), but never took them up on their offers.

Now he had to _do it_ with his stepsister. He went and sat on the bed next to her. "Is this your first time?" he asked tenderly.

"Ye-yes. But I still want to see this through the end. I hope my virginity won't be a problem," she said with red cheeks.

"Uh no." Byakuya was shaking. He's going to take Rukia's virginity. He didn't know if he was happy that she's a virgin or not.

"I don't know much about this. Do you? Will you teach me?" she asked softly.

Byakuya looked at her. She was in a loose, second hand sundress. It covered her arms and fell to her ankles. "I will," he said. "We need to get naked," he took the handy cam and turned it on. He put it on the wooden headboard which was at the perfect height to capture the action on the bed.

He turned to Rukia and started removing his shirt. Rukia blushed at the sight of his naked chiseled chest. He then removed his jeans. He wasn't overly muscle bound, but you could see that he had them. He sat next to her only in his black boxers.

"Let me help you," he said. He placed his hands on the hem of her dress and pulled it off her head.

He sat there stunned at the sight of Rukia in her underwear. It was (much to his everlasting shame) very arousing. He thought, given her wardrobe of loose clothes and her build, that she had a flat chest. But he was wrong. Her breasts were quite a handful. Not by any means large. Just perfect. They were enough to fill his hands. They looked firm. They dipped into the tiniest waist. He could encircle her waist completely with his hands. And one would expect her hips to be just as narrow. But no. her waist flared out into the womanliest hips he'd ever seen. Her pink cotton panties disappeared between her firm thighs. Her bra was pink and cotton. It covered her nipples and half her breasts, creating an enticing cleavage.

Byakuya cleared his parched throat, "Shall I remove those as well?"

Rukia nodded. He reached his arms around her carefully and unhooked her bra. He slid the straps down her arms, before removing it completely.

Byakuya swallowed. Her nipples were a coral colour, with large aureoles. They looked soft. Not like how an aroused woman's should be. "I need to get your nipples hard." Rukia nodded.

Byakuya placed a palm on her breast. Rukia shivered at his touch on her naked breast. He began massaging her breast. Her nipple became hard in just three circles. He plucked her nipples with his fingers. He went on to the other breast to do the same. He used both his hands to massage her breast and pull her nipples.

"I'm going to put my mouth on them." He only warned this time.

He began sucking her nipples. Rukia began moaning. He increased his pulls and began stuffing his mouth with her breasts. He went on to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Rukia was becoming louder and louder. Byakuya twirled his tongue around her nipples and pulled them with his teeth. He became more and more aggressive. He bit harder sending Rukia into the plane of pain-filled pleasure. He dragged his tongue down her chest and to her navel. He dipped his tongue into her belly button as an imitation of what he's eventually going to do. Byakuya lost himself in her body. There was no returning now. He moved lower, but a tiny whimper brought him to his sense. He was breathing harshly. He looked at Rukia; she was in the same state of lust. But her legs were clamped tightly together.

He bent forward and placed his lips near her ear. "Trust me, baby."

He could feel her trembling. He laid her on the bed and covered the upper half of her body with his own. Their legs were facing the headboard. His lips began tracing the outer shell of her ear; she seemed to like it because she was trying to meld their upper bodies. Byakuya took the task upon himself and brought his chest on top of her breasts.

They both moaned at the contact. It was blissful. Rukia placed her hands on his back and began massaging his back. It was too much for Byakuya. His cock was fully upright and hard enough to drive nails into wood. They continued rubbing their bodies together for sometime. Byakuya then drove his tongue into her ear making her arch even more into his chest. She clutched him tighter. He brought his right hand down her belly and paused at the waistband of her panties. He began trailing his hands above the edge of her panties never crossing the line beyond it. Rukia's lust began to take over her inhibitions and she started lifting her hips, seeking his touch. Byakuya obliged. He placed his hand over her mound and slipped his fingers between her closed thighs. He began rubbing the entrance of her slit. He ached to have her pretty mound bare, but he exercised patience. He massaged her thoroughly while still tonguing her ear. Soon enough he could feel her wetness seeping into his hands, through the panties.

"I'm going to take them off," he whispered.

"Yeessssss," came her answer in form of a moan.

Byakuya removed her panties off in one hand. He placed his palm on top of her un-tampered curls. They were soft and springy at the same time. He dipped his fingers into her slit and moved them around in her wetness. He finally placed his fingers on her hard knot of nerves. He used his thumb and forefinger to massage it thoroughly. Rukia started mewling. Like a cat. A cat that was being pet by its master.

Byakuya couldn't wait any longer. He had to prepare her now. He placed his middle finger at her entrance and pushed it in. She was so damn tight that he could only push in an inch or so. Her thighs that were locked around his wrist, clenched tightly, powerfully. They almost cut off the blood circulation to his wrist.

"Open your legs and let me in, baby." He whispered, before moving his lips to her neck and biting softly. She acquiesced immediately.

He now thrust his middle finger fully into her tight sheath. _God! He'd never felt anything this tight. She was like a vise, strangling every part of his finger. Finger. Singular. He was using just one finger and she seemed to have trouble with that. How in the hell is she going to take him? He seemed at least a hundred times his finger. For the first time ever, Byakuya wished he wasn't that endowed. He decided to add another finger and see if she can handle it. If not, he was going to pull away. _

As he tried to put another finger in, he felt Rukia's arms leave his back. He froze; thinking she'd had enough. But his beautiful baby stunned him yet again. She wriggled her hands between their bodies and brought them to her lower lips. She held either side of her folds and pulled them apart.

It was too much. She was trying to make it easier for him. All thoughts of pulling back left his head. He thrust his two fingers up into her. She gave a shout. Byakuya didn't stop this time. He thrust in and out. Each thrust much harder than the one before. He felt her sheath becoming wetter and wetter. Until finally, he could hear the loud wet, slurping noises that his fingers made. He also felt Rukia's tight sheath milking his fingers. Byakuya had to taste her now! He immediately moved down her body. He spread her legs wider and thrust his face into her slit. He drove his tongue in. Rukia's hands left their previous position to immediately grab his hair. She screamed and tried to pull him off, but Byakuya continued his assault. He held her open with his own hands. Soon enough Rukia gave up her struggles and focused on the explosive sensations that Byakuya was forcing upon her. She arched her hips.

Byakuya could feel her orgasm coming near. He hastened it by pulling his tongue out and clamping his mouth on the hard knob above her slit. She exploded. Her tasty cream came gushing out into Byakuya's waiting mouth. Byakuya drank his fill. Rukia's grip on his head had loosened. She was now massaging his scalp instead.

Byakuya continued to feast on her. Soon, he could feel her rising to the peak again. This time, he brought his head up and placed himself between her knees. He lifted her hips to place a pillow underneath. He got rid of his boxers then. His erection sprung out. He was hard, hot, heavy, and _throbbing_. A thick vein was raised along the side of his massive shaft. He positioned her legs high around his waist. He held her open with one hand and used the other to place his helmet shaped tip at her entrance and push it in. It was a tough struggle, what with her being so darn tiny and tight, and him being that huge and enormous. He kept pushing until he finally had the head inside. He paused.

They were both panting with exertion. Byakuya looked her face. She opened her eyes as well. His passion filled grey ones met her violet ones. He could discern the pain and lust she was feeling right now. He didn't want to hurt her one bit. He held her gaze and pushed in a little more until he met her barrier at last. It was going to hurt real badly. They both knew it. Byakuya wanted her to focus on anything but her pain. So he did the one thing he hadn't till now. He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her. He felt Rukia's surprise. But she came over it and began to respond eagerly. The kiss was explosive. Byakuya nipped her lips with his teeth to seek entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth.

Byakuya took the chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he thrust his entire length into her tight body. Her shout was yelled into his mouth. Her tears wet his face as well. But Byakuya kept himself still in her. Waiting for her to adjust. He continued to kiss her. His kiss was passionate, hot, and apologetic. It was as if he was apologizing for causing her so much pain, as if it hurt him as well. Rukia's body slowly adjusted to his. Soon enough, her pain began fading. Byakuya felt her squirming underneath him. He brought his head up, detangling his tongue from hers. He placed his mouth at her neck and began to suck. He began moving as well.

Rukia was like a tight wet silken glove, squeezing tightly, every inch of him. He moved slowly at first. But upon feeling Rukia arch and grasp him tightly around his hips with her legs, he increased his pace. Soon enough he was exhausting himself, thrusting wildly into her wet, tight sheath. He started feeling Rukia ripple around his shaft. Her approaching orgasm triggered his own. They both reached the peak simultaneously, yelling loud enough to shake the roof. Byakuya kept spurting his juices in her and Rukia kept milking him.

After a few minutes both lay still. Neither was moving. Byakuya pulled himself out slowly and sat back on his heels. Rukia lay before him, too tired to even open her eyes, looking thoroughly loved. He could see their juices gushing out of her. It was an erotic sight. But then he saw the huge blood stain on the sheets. His heart stopped_. Oh god! What had he done? He'd fucked his own sister!_ He glanced at the handy cam which he'd totally forgotten. _And I taped it!_

Byakuya immediately turned the handy cam off. He turned to look at Rukia. She must be sore. He got and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth. He placed it in between her thighs. Rukia stirred at the contact and opened her eyes. She watched her stepbrother clean her gently. She smiled. She levered herself up on one elbow and caught his cheek with her other hand. He looked at her with repentant and remorseful eyes. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "It's ok," before falling back on the bed.

Byakuya finished cleaning her and went have a quick shower. By the time he came back out, Rukia was fast asleep in his bed. He decided not to move her, it would only cause her more discomfort. He placed the sheets around her. He stood there staring at her. He realized something. _He'd just come inside her! What if he'd gotten her pregnant? God! Would she hate him? _

Byakuya had brought condoms, but he was so deep in lust that he'd completely forgotten about it. _How could he be so irresponsible?_ He'd never had sex without a rubber before. It was second nature to him, to pull on a rubber before entering. _And forgot with Rukia! He was a first class bastard!_ If Rukia got pregnant what would they do? Byakuya couldn't stand there looking at her, knowing that he must have robbed her of a future with his actions. He strode into the living room and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Sleep had been impossible. He kept thinking till 6 in the morning. Not moving an inch. He came to the conclusion that he'd help her have the baby. The thought of abortion was like sacrilege to him. He would bring the baby up by himself. Rukia needn't spoil her future because of his irresponsibility.

He got up and went into the room. He decided to let Rukia sleep for some more time. He got ready and grabbed the handy cam. It was time to pay up the piper. Byakuya left with his jaw set, wanting the whole incident behind him as soon as possible.

* * *

"You call this porn? It's crap! You guys have the equipment, but I can't see a damn thing properly. And where is the audio? Do you know what a porn movie _sounds like_, boy? You just messed up a good 'cherry popping' video. It would have been enough to pay off your father's debt. But now, you'll have to do better. I say three more videos. Luke will give you the themes. Get her a Brazilian B-wax. We can see something then. Why don't you take home a couple of actual porn movies and study them. Then do it right! You have a month," Aizen's face was condescending.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Byakuya yelled. Immediately, he had a gun to his temple.

"What he means, dear Byakuya, is that you better do as he says, or someone else will teach little Rukia Chan how to do things properly," Gin sneered into his face. "How about Big Luke?"

"Hell Yeah!" the man in question answered with a leer. "I'd do that tight pussy anywhere!"

"Your choice," Gin said.

Byakuya couldn't believe what was happening. He was terrified for the first time in his life. These men meant business. They'd really hurt Rukia. _His precious Rukia._ His hand were tied. He nodded grimly.

"Good man! Luke, give Byakuya the handy cam and a couple of good movies and send him on his way. It's going to be his homework," Gin laughed loudly.

Byakuya followed a leering Luke outside.

_What was he going to tell Rukia?_

_

* * *

  
_

**PHEW! I just had to write this! The second and last chapter will follow soon.**

**Anyhoooo, I'm fresh enough to get back to my other story! (God, that just made me sound really nasty for some reason) :) **

**Please review if you want chapter 2 on this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd like to ****apologise**** to everyone out there who were inconvenienced with the content of the story, I'm sorry that my summary wasn't very well defined. I want to thank Raven Skye for pointing that out. (To RS- sorry again). Since I'm new here, I appreciate having been told about my mistakes (helps me correct them). I've changed the summary and hope its better. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, Electra Red, ****YuzurihaNoRyuu,**** MeoSua, Lost angel III, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, 1SuperKawaii, zenachi, yuniee, Ravyn Skye, IcePrincess95, Kuchisake and Twilightaddict1901.**

**This one goes out to you guys.**

**WARNING: Contains strong sexual themes and sex in public (crowded) places, also contains voyeurism, anal and bondage sex. And extreme OOC. **

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to kubo. I'm only borrowing his characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Byakuya let himself in the house. It was almost eight. He made a beeline straight to the living room. The bed was empty. He began to worry. He went into the kitchen and found a note attached to the door of the refrigerator with the help of a magnet.

Dear Nii-sama,

I wanted to wait and talk to you when you got home. But it became late, so I left for school. We have an important biology lab session today and I couldn't miss it.

Please don't worry too much about last night. I'm perfectly all right. I wish to talk to you personally, but I guess I'll have to wait till after school. Breakfast's in the oven.

Have fun teaching today.

Rukia.

The little note had little bunny drawings all over it. It made Byakuya smile a little sadly. _She seemed like such a child, yet grown up at the same time. _

She was asking him not to worry, _as if that were possible_. The day never started without his worrying about her well-being.

And yet here he was, thinking of ways to get her to do three porn movies with him. _He was a monster_! He would surely burn in hell for this.

He made his way to his room and put away the 'movies' he was given this morning. He began to get ready. He had a class to teach in the second hour. He wanted to talk with Rukia as soon as possible. He also wanted to know what she thought of him after last night. _She must surely hate me._

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuya was outside the biology lab, waiting for Rukia to come out. The other teachers would understand if he wanted to say something to his sister. Nobody at school knew that Byakuya and Rukia lived alone in their apartment. Everyone thought their parents were still alive and lived with them. They were also under the delusion that they were actual brother and sister, related by blood. Byakuya had explained to Rukia that he'd have trouble with the child welfare workers if they found out about their actual situation and might take her away from him. They just made sure to keep up this pretense in front of everyone at School. When the question of their parents did come up, they said that they travelled a lot, being archeologists.

Byakuya knew that he and Rukia had to be extremely careful, especially now. After last night, Byakuya kept thinking over and over about Rukia. Did she have a crush on anyone? Did she hope to lose her virginity to that person? Byakuya grew slightly angry at that point.

The door opened and Rukia came out. With that Kurosaki brat. For some reason, that kid knew how to push his buttons. It irked him, made him lose his usual calm. He sometimes wanted to frame him with some 'act' and get him thrown out of school. Rukia was always around him, no_, he_ was always around _her_.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you," Byakuya said.

Rukia whirled around to face her brother. "N-Ni-Nii-Sama… of course."

"Rukia we have to get to class. We don't have a free period till after lunch. You can go then." The Kurosaki brat dared to butt in.

"This is a family matter Kurosaki and I've already informed Hitsugaya sensei. Do not concern yourself with this. Now, why don't you run along or you will be late for the next class. Tardiness is not a good trait." Byakuya used his most cold and patronizing voice.

Ichigo bristled, but walked away nonetheless. Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Shall we go to my office? We'll not be overheard there."

Rukia nodded and they made their way to Byakuya's tiny office. Nobody could understand why only he was given a separate office. Rukia had mentioned that it had to something to do with the fact that the head of the teaching staff was a woman, single, young, attractive, and wanted to jump his bones. Byakuya had scoffed at that.

Once inside, Byakuya locked the door and went to the desk. He pulled out a chair for her and propped himself on the edge of the desk. Rukia waited patiently.

"We have a problem." With that as the opening sentence, Byakuya told her everything that had happened that morning. He said it without any emotion.

Rukia was dumbstruck. It was very evident in her face.

"You don't have to push yourself to do it, Rukia." Byakuya said impassively.

"Uh no no, it's quite alright. I'll do it. Do we have to watch p-p- uh those movies?" Rukia asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. _Apparently _we didn't do _a good job_," Byakuya spat out vehemently. "Again, Rukia don't force yourself. We'll think of something else," Byakuya said with concern.

"Well, we've already begun. Let's just get it over with," Rukia sighed.

Byakuya could feel his heart crack slightly. She couldn't _wait_ for this to get over, this _traumatic experience_ with him. Why did he have to be the one to continually hurt her this way? _Gods!_ He cursed mentally. He thought about this morning and the second reason he'd called her in the office.

"Rukia, when was uh your uh last you know…" Byakuya struggled to get the word out, "period."

"Huh?" Rukia blushed to the roots of her hair at being asked such a personal question. She gaped at him.

"I- uh... you see I didn't use any protection last night. I want you to know that I'll shoulder any repercussions that arise from this," Byakuya assured her firmly.

Comprehension dawned on her face. "It got over three days ago. There's nothing to worry." She whispered.

"Oh! Ok, but if we're to continue this I think you should see a gynecologist. We need to get you contraceptives." He looked at her and could see her confusion. "You see, these movies er …don't approve of …well condoms. So, I need to make sure nothing happens."

Rukia became even redder. She nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor. Byakuya was uncomfortable as well. She suddenly lifted her head up. "When do I have to… um... get the wax?" she enquired uncomfortably.

"It doesn't have to be right now. We've been given a month." Byakuya scrutinized her sigh of relief. "Why? Are you sore?"

Rukia's head shot up and she nodded uncomfortably.

"You can rest for a week. And you know... recover while you watch those movies. And it'll be enough for the contraceptives to be administered." She nodded again. "I have a meeting after school today. Go home carefully. The … videos are in my room, you can take them. I… uh… I've already watched them before." He choked at admitting to have watched those porn films before. "And get ready later on. We'll go to a doctor this evening. Ok? Now go back to class."

Rukia got up and nodded again. Byakuya wanted to smile slightly at the number of times she'd nodded now. It was all she seemed to be capable of doing in his presence. As she reached the door, Byakuya straightened up and went to her side. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He suddenly felt the quicksilver effect her closeness had on him. He couldn't help himself. "We're in this together," he whispered, before gently pushing her surprised and frozen frame out of the door. He closed it and leaned back on it breathing heavily.

What the hell was that? It was unbelievable. He'd gotten hard by just getting a whiff of her scent when he'd kissed her. _Dear god!_ It going to be hard, to not show his feelings, which were very quickly falling in the category of 'love'! What was he going to do?

* * *

It had been a week. Byakuya had taken Rukia to a doctor, and given her money to get the Brazilian B-wax. The entire week Byakuya was breaking his head over the themes they'd been given. Some were really unbelievable and how to put it, risky? The themes were explicitly acted out in the movies he'd given her. Would Rukia agree to it? He'd hardly seen her the entire week. In the morning, she would've left to school with her friends before he got ready. And she walked home with her friends instead of him, as he had been put into the committee that was organizing the school fest. It was supposed to be held three weeks later. He'd been busy as well. By the time he came home, Rukia would've already prepared dinner and retired to her room. Dinner was the only time they'd actually see each other. It was pissing Byakuya off. He wanted to see more of her, talk with her more. At dinner she'd hardly look up and address her plate rather than him while answering.

This evening it really got to him. He wondered if she was avoiding him in order to put off doing those films. It really made his veins tighten. He'd given her every possibility to back out, but she was the one who'd suggested that they do it. Now it was too late. He wasn't going to let her back out. He was becoming obsessed at the thoughts of fucking her. And his mind had gone on an over imaginative course, coming up with creative and erotic scenarios with her. He was so wound up that he wanted to throw her on the table and fuck her senseless.

Byakuya had given up on the thoughts of right or wrong. He'd already come to terms with his feelings. He had had a whole week to come to a conclusion. _He loved Rukia. Freaking loved her._ He _loved _his step sister in every sense of the word. He'd walk through hell for her. He'd do anything for her.

He didn't know that he was even capable of possessive feelings. But it was very hard to ignore it, especially after he'd almost killed the Kurosaki brat for putting his hand on her shoulder. It had happened yesterday, at lunch. Byakuya had seen them on the roof form his office window on the opposite building. He'd rushed over to the terrace with murder on his mind, but the group had disappeared. He had stood there on the roof alone. Catching his breath, he'd looked out at the city and pondered over his reaction. He came to the inevitable conclusion. He just loved her. He didn't know when or how it happened, but it did. And he couldn't switch his feelings off.

Now she's actually in front of him, dressed in a blue sundress, eating her dessert in the sexiest way. He saw her mouth close over a spoon of chocolate mousse and he was gone. All his love and lust for her came charging out, he couldn't keep his feelings and emotions at bay. She was his, just like he was hers. And she's trying to back out of sleeping with him. Fat chance! He was about to snap at her and remind her of their task, when she spoke up suddenly.

"Um... I- I finished watching the videos. And I got my wax yesterday. I- I feel like I'm up to it now. We should do it before the nubs appear," Rukia whispered.

Byakuya was speechless. His pretty baby was constantly surprising him. Here was yet another proof. Just when he was about to bring up the topic of their task, she beat him to it. She had waxed, she said. Byakuya grew painfully erect. Just imagining her mound bare was enough for him to come then and there.

"Are you sure? Did you watch the videos thoroughly?" Byakuya enquired with a tight voice. His cock was making any rational thinking impossible.

"Yes, I did. I watched them more than once. It's what I've been doing all week," she said looking away. "Some of them seem very risky. Is it what we're supposed to do?"

"Yeah," Byakuya choked out. He was _really really_ trying here. But the thought of acting out all those scenes from the porn movie with Rukia made his cock even bigger if possible. His hands shook. He was breathing deeply to stop himself from cumming in his pants at the table.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "We don't know if you're ready for everything. Some of them need practice. We can't screw it up on the…uh uh…. set. So we better make sure." He told her seriously.

"H-Hai, I understand. There won't be second shots," Rukia stuttered nervously. "What do you suggest?"

"Why don't you get the handy cam from my room, we'll start now." he said.

"N-Now?" Rukia was shocked.

"Yes now. Get going." Rukia got up and left immediately.

Byakuya tried to will his erection down a little. Rukia came back and handed him the camera. She stood next to him.

Byakuya was switching the camera on and fiddling with it on his lap, effectively covering his erection. Their first video was still on it. For some reason, Byakuya hadn't deleted it. Now he understood why. After this is over, these videos would be his only solace. Rukia would leave him. Call him a sick pervert, but he had already decided to make copies of all their videos. It would only be her for him, and if couldn't have her, he'd still have the videos.

"We need to practice certain things a few times. Why don't we tape everything and watch it later so we can compare and figure out what we did wrong, ok?"

Rukia nodded with her mouth forming an 'o'. The thought of what he would be getting her mouth to do made him harder than steel.

"And we need to work on the language. You've seen the videos and how they speak. I'm going to use that kind of language as well, but only when the camera is on. I don't want you to feel disgusted or degraded, all right? It's only for the camera." Byakuya pushed back his chair and looked into her eyes.

"I understand." Rukia bit her lips. The sight brought him to the edge.

"You know about fellatio right?" he asked, turning his body towards her while still sitting on the chair. At her nod, he continued, "we have to work on it. A woman can't take a man fully in her mouth, but let's try."

As he said that, he turned the camera on and set it on the table. He heard Rukia gasp when his erection was exposed. He smiled slightly to himself. He turned the display screen towards him, and checking it, he placed the edge of the handy cam on the edge of his dessert plate, tilting it. It was perfect. He could see the clear view of his tented crotch. He turned to Rukia and saw that she was still gaping at his crotch.

"Do you like it, baby?" he drawled out sexily.

Rukia snapped out of her shock and looked at him. Byakuya tilted his head slightly towards the camera. Rukia glanced at it and understood immediately.

"Yes, it's very very beautiful. Bigger than any I've seen," she whispered.

Byakuya shivered at her husky tone. It sent his mind whirling to see how fast she got into the 'act'.

"Well then, come here and feel it, honey" Byakuya beckoned her with his forefinger.

Rukia came towards him. She placed her palm on the raised part of his pants and rubbed slightly. "Rub Harder," he growled. Rukia complied. She placed one hand on his thigh and rubbed him harder with the other.

"Unzip me," Byakuya grunted. When she reached for his tab with her fingers, he stopped her. "With your teeth, baby."

Rukia immediately fell to her knees. She placed both hands on his thighs and put her mouth within the flap containing the zip. She caught the metal tab with her teeth and pulled it down. She looked up at him for approval.

Byakuya couldn't speak. The sight had been so erotic, he was leaking now. He looked into her beautiful violet eyes, "That was fucking awesome."

Rukia blushed.

"Now, take off my jeans and boxers," Byakuya said, removing his t shirt. Rukia complied immediately. She undid the top button and put her hands on either side of his waist. Byakuya raised his hips so she could yank off his clothes. Rukia removed his pants and chucked them behind her back. Byakuya toed off his slippers.

Rukia was now kneeling in front of his angrily raised, steel hard, wrist thick, incredibly long cock. It looked monstrous to Byakuya himself. _She must be petrified of it_, Byakuya thought. He looked up just in time to see her wet her lips. Byakuya held on to his control. His would be the first cock that Rukia would suck. Byakuya wanted her to _enjoy_ giving him a head. He turned slightly and caught a glimpse of his dessert. _Classic._

"Do you like chocolate, baby?" he cooed.

"Yesss...", Rukia said with a husky tone.

"Then we must make sure that you get some. Cause you deserve it," saying so, Byakuya scooped up a spoonful of the mousse and coated his cock liberally with it. When he finished, he set the spoon down and held her head in his hand. He guided her mouth to his creamy, chocolaty, tasty, hard treat. He was met with no resistance.

Rukia licked his steel member like a Popsicle. Byakuya jerked his hips of the chair. He bit his lips to stop his scream. Rukia went on licking his cock until it was completely clean. She then went down to his balls and sucked the underside of it.

Byakuya had had enough. He'd taken all he could. He was about to send Rukia away and jerk off, when he felt her entire mouth over the head of his cock. _She was desperately trying to swallow his thick cock_.

Many women who were skilled at the art of fellatio themselves couldn't take his member without strain, but here was Rukia, Feeding herself with his cock. Inch by torturous inch she moved till it hit the back of her throat.

"_Rukia_", Byakuya's plea was ended in a growl when he felt her head bob up and down, like a pigeon. It was incredible. She was deep throating him like a pro. Now, almost half his length was engulfed by her. Rukia began sucking slightly. Byakuya could feel his orgasm approaching near.

"Baby, I'm going to cum. Please….." Byakuya was trying to pull Rukia's head off his cock, but to no avail. Rukia retaliated by putting her tiny hands on his balls and massaging them with force.

Byakuya's stomach trembled and he came. And came. And came and came. He was spurting gallons of cum into her mouth, and his baby swallowed it. But it was too much and it dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. When Byakuya's cock softened at last, she pulled away and fell back on her ass. Her legs were gracefully folded beneath her. She leaned back on one hand and looked up at him. Byakuya couldn't tear his eyes away from her violet, lust filled gaze. She reached up with her other hand slowly and wiped away his cum trailing her chin. She then licked her cum smeared hand.

"I like you better than chocolate," Rukia whispered shyly. She was trying to sound like those pros but, her hesitancy turned the cheesy line into an erotic confession. Byakuya was upon her in the blink of an eye.

He took her mouth in a rough forceful kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue. It was mind blowing. Rukia started to participate as well. Their tongues dueled with each other, rubbing against each other. They pulled back for air. They could see that their tongues were still connected with a strand of saliva. Rukia whimpered. Byakuya dove back in attacked her mouth vigorously. Finally they pulled back. Panting and gasping for air again.

"That was the best head I've ever been given, baby," Byakuya said. He saw Rukia's look of surprise at his confession. But then she looked at the camera.

Byakuya didn't know why her eyes became sad. Was it because her first time giving head was taped or because it was with him? He didn't know. He took the camera down nevertheless. He now paced it on the chair. He used the plate again, but this time he focused the camera on Rukia. He zoomed in on her pussy area, so that it would be magnified. He turned to her again. He stroked her cheeks tenderly.

"I think you should be rewarded," saying so, Byakuya slowly peeled off her dress from her shoulders. Rukia lifted her hips and he removed the garment and chucked like how Rukia had. There she sat in her pale blue underwear, looking sinfully sexy. Byakuya sat next to her. He undid her bra and pulled it away. He placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them. He then used his fingers to pinch and pull her engorged nipples. Rukia mewled and moaned. She then placed one hand behind Byakuya's head and guided it to her chest. Byakuya wasn't one to ignore hints. He placed his mouth on her breast and began sucking strongly. His hand still carried out its ministrations on her other breast. Byakuya used his tongue to flick her nipples up and down. Rukia moaned even louder. Byakuya bit down on her nipple hard. Rukia yelled and arched her back. She pressed Byakuya's head even more tightly to her chest. Byakuya sucked some more before moving on to her other breast and mimicking his earlier actions.

Rukia was now clutching his head with both her hands. Byakuya placed butterfly wet kisses while moving down to her stomach. He slowly made his way to her panties. He bent her knees and placed her feet apart on the floor. Her beautiful camel toe was visible. It looked plump and soft. Byakuya was hard again, with anticipation. He hadn't seen her naked pussy yet, and he was already erect. He was literally salivating. His hands moved to her panties. He looked up at her. Rukia raised her hips at his silent command. He yanked off her panties.

Her pussy was beautiful. It was the best pussy in the entire world. Byakuya just stared for a few seconds, trying to slow his over racing heart. Her pussy was clear and creamy white. It looked smooth and shiny at the same time. Byakuya reached out with his hand. He didn't notice how badly his hand was trembling. The moment his hand landed on its destination, Rukia gave a moan and threw her head back.

Byakuya was overwhelmed by the softness of her pussy. It was plump, smooth, and fair. He rubbed her soft soft skin. It was gratifyingly hot. He parted her folds and traveled his fingers up and down her slit. Rukia became wetter and wetter. Finally he plunged in two fingers at once and began thrusting deeply. Rukia's hips came up from the ground. It was too much for Byakuya. He bent his head and licked her slit from top to bottom. Rukia moaned loudly. But not loud enough for Byakuya. He pulled his fingers out from inside of her and thrust his tongue in their place, his fingers now manipulating her clit roughly. Rukia's yell was loud enough to shake the rafters. Byakuya fucked her deeply with his tongue. He pulled back to watch as her cunt began clenching, he kept tweaking her clit and held her folds open. He could actually see her orgasm. Her little pink insides were grinding together, contracting and twisting. It was the last straw.

He threw his leg over her and brought his cock to her entrance. With one sift lunge, he was buried in her cunt. He saw his curly black pubic hair making a wonderful contrast on her smooth, waxed, creamy pussy. It was erotic to a fault. He began thrusting while kissing her fiercely on the mouth. He was fucking her hard and fast. He could feel his end near. As Rukia's orgasm was fading, Byakuya came, filling her up.

Byakuya and Rukia lay there, catching their breath. After a few minutes, Byakuya pulled out. He looked down at her. Her face was flushed and rosy.

He reached behind him and stopped the handy cam. He then helped Rukia up.

"Should we see the video now?" Rukia asked clutching her dress to her chest.

"No, I'll do it," Byakuya said, stepping into his jeans. "You go and get cleaned. I think we should get started with the actual videos. I'll let you know later. You must follow my instructions precisely, ok?"

"H-Hai! I'll do it," Rukia said fleeing from the room.

Byakuya sighed. He walked to the couch and sat down, thinking of the ways to get the videos done. The themes were…………………unbelievable.

* * *

_2 days later, in the ladies restroom of a restaurant._

It was early in the evening. People had just begun to arrive. Byakuya had chosen this time because no one would use the restrooms this early in the evening. Byakuya had chosen this particular restaurant as it had the largest number of separate restrooms. And it had a restroom per water closet. But it was rather tiny. It had a little cushioned bench towards the wall. A waist high thick crushed glass wall enclosed the water closet. The hand basin was on the other end with a huge mirror hanging over it. It ensured complete privacy for what they were about to do.

Byakuya had pinned Rukia to the wall with his body. Her black dress was thrown to the floor. She was naked except for her black stockings. Byakuya was still in his black tux with only his fly undone. His cock was out and inside Rukia. They were kissing and grunting as Byakuya fucked her against the wall. He jack hammered her unmercifully. The camera was on the glass wall, capturing everything. Byakuya came quickly, and Rukia wasn't far behind. He had Rukia suck his cock then. She did it beautifully, courtesy their practice sessions. He then bent her over the padded seat and rutted her like a wild beast from behind. All the while they were saying their lines.

"Baby, you love my cock don't you? Say it!"

"Y-Yes I'm crazy about that big dick of yours. Fuck me hard with it. Drill me please. Make me cum!"

Byakuya and Rukia came together.

They cleaned up, and picked up the camera, made sure no one was watching and slipped into the dining room.

As they dined, Byakuya watched his companion intensely, making her blush to the roots of her hair. Rukia looked so beautiful he wanted to take her back to the restroom and fuck her again. She looked radiant in the little black dress he'd purchased for her. It was strapless, setting off her beautiful creamy shoulders to perfection. She had done her hair up, exposing the graceful arch of her neck. Her violet eyes glowed. Byakuya drank in her beauty. It was too heady. He was oblivious to the admiring looks directed his way. His tux just transformed him into the most enigmatic, hottest man on earth. Every woman in the restaurant was eating him up with their eyes. Their companions were quite busy themselves, trying to catch a glimpse of Rukia. But those two were in a world of their own.

"Rukia," Byakuya finally broke the silence. "This was the easiest of all, the others are going to be tougher. We'll need to practice a lot, during our free time. We must make sure it is perfect. Are you all right with that?"

"H-Hai Nii-"

"Don't call me that any more!" Byakuya said harshly. Then looking at her stunned face, he calmed down.

"It seems like a mockery. Call me Byakuya when we're alone and Byakuya Sama at school, all right?"

"Yes, I understand." Rukia bent her head down.

Byakuya sighed and tilted her head up, so that he could look into her mesmerizing violet orbs. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm sorry. Eat up now." Byakuya caressed her cheek and resumed eating.

But in his mind he was planning their next task. He was rather looking forward to it.

* * *

_3 days later, in a train._

Byakuya was standing behind Rukia in a crowded train. People were jostling each other on their way in and out. It was early morning rush. Rukia was in front of him, dressed in a short blue skirt and a tight black t shirt. They were almost at the end of the train. Their compartment was next to last. Rukia was pressed against the windowed door separating them from the last.

Byakuya had researched thoroughly, the trains and timings until he found this one. The door Rukia was pressed against was jammed. No risk of it opening. The daily commuters knew it as well. There was a guy on the other side of the window leaning on his back. All Byakuya could see was the back of his head and a long brown coat, similar to Byakuya's own. Byakuya was wearing a black trench coat. It was open at the waist, with the flaps covering Rukia from the view of others in their compartment perfectly. Beneath them, between Rukia's legs was a handbag with its zip open. There was a handy cam inside, facing up, a little penlight, aiding it. It was on and could catch Rukia's panty less state perfectly.

Byakuya reached out his hand carefully and slid it under her skirt from behind. Rukia jerked violently.

"Shhh... enjoy it," Byakuya whispered. He parted her folds with two fingers and began fucking her with the third. He brought his other hand around and slipped it under her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. He tweaked her nipple and pinched it roughly.

They were so careful with their movements that to a casual observer, only Byakuya was visible. And he seemed to be very calm, staring out of the window. Little did they know he was finger fucking a girl in front of him. Byakuya and Rukia had practiced this at home, _very thoroughly_ at Byakuya's insistence.

"Reach your hands behind and take my cock out," he growled low enough for only Rukia to hear.

Rukia's hands immediately reached back, between their bodies and started undoing his zip. She pulled his cock out. It was pointing up, but Rukia managed to slide it to her pussy. Byakuya hissed. He parted her folds. And with the next jerk of the train, he was inside. Both bit their lips to keep from shouting. Now, with very very slight movements of his hips, Byakuya fucked her, he brought his hand from under her skirt and placed his wet fingered palm on the door. The rocking movement of the train helped him fuck her. He was almost gone when he looked up to find the shock of his life.

The man on the other side of the window had turned and was gaping at them. With one of Byakuya's hand visibly fondling her breasts; it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. The man on the other side was reasonably attractive with black hair. His most arresting feature would be the 69 tattoo on his cheek.

_No_! Byakuya thought. He was scared that they were caught. But then he grew very angry that the man hadn't turned away and was still ogling at Rukia. He wanted to break the bastard's face, but looking at the longing expression on it, a crazy idea took root.

"Rukia," he whispered huskily. He heard her hum in both answer and pleasure. "Look up out of the window, baby."

Rukia looked up. She gasped with shock and became stone still in his arms. But Byakuya continued with his tiny ministrations.

"Look at his face, he wants you real bad. But he's not going to have you. You are mine and mine alone. But, I want to rub it in his face. Show him what he can't have." Saying so, Byakuya jerked her shirt up and squashed her breasts against the window. "Look at him, baby. See how hot he thinks you are."

Sure enough the man on the opposite side was leaning towards them with one hand on the window, while the other palmed his crotch, his gaze fixated on Rukia's breasts. The man's trench coat hid both himself and them from the other in his compartment. The man palmed his tented crotch hard.

"Raise your skirt, baby. Let him have no doubts about what we're doing." Byakuya said.

Rukia lifted her skirt hesitantly. Byakuya saw the man stumble when he caught the sight of Byakuya's engorged penis move slightly within Rukia's pussy. The man now hastily undid his own fly and managed to pull his cock out. Though not as large as Byakuya's, the man had a big cock. He began to fist himself at the sight of their fucking.

"You like it don't you, baby? Being watched?" Byakuya asked. Rukia hummed. She was tightening like vise around his cock. Byakuya pulled back completely this time. And when the train jerked, he thrust in. Both he and Rukia orgasmed at the same time. Rukia bit her lips. Byakuya's hands were fisted. The man opposite, seeing them orgasm, climaxed himself, spurting jets of thick cum all over the window. All three were now panting wildly.

Byakuya pulled out and zipped up. He brought a hand kerchief and cleaned Rukia as much as he could. Rukia pulled her shirt down. The man opposite cleaned himself and wiped the cum from the window with a wad of tissue. The train was coming to a stop. The man grinned cheekily at Rukia. He placed a kiss on the window where her breasts had just been. He mouthed the words 'thank you' to Byakuya and was out of the train, in a blink of an eye.

Both Byakuya and Rukia stared at each other in confusion and wonderment. Rukia picked up her bag and turned the cam and penlight off, both she and Byakuya then made their way out of the train as well.

* * *

_4 days later, in the middle of the night, at the school._

"Come on, baby, look up. Show the camera what bad girls get. You must always pay attention to your teacher in class, or he will punish you this way. Damn baby, you look so fucking hot right now, I'm hard as a telegraph pole."

Byakuya caressed a side of Rukia's face, tilting her chin so that he could focus on her face with the camera he held in the other hand. They were one of the classrooms on the top floor of their school. Byakuya had made extra sure that it was unused and far away from the watch guard's office. And he didn't need to switch on any lights. A street lamp outside took care of it. It wasn't too bright so that the actions inside the classroom would be visible from outside, and it wasn't too dark that the camera wouldn't catch anything.

Rukia was in her school uniform. Well not exactly _her own_. Byakuya had made sure to buy her the skimpiest size possible. They did a little play acting. Rukia was supposed to have gotten detention while talking in his class. Now she was here to convince him to let her off the hook. Rukia had posed sexily on the desk and tried to convince her professor, Byakuya. Byakuya told her that if she would let him have his way with her, he would think about it. For almost an hour both Rukia and Byakuya had teased each other unmercifully before ending up to this stage.

Rukia was on her stomach on the teacher's desk. She was only in her skirt, which was bunched up to her waist, with no panties underneath. Her arms and legs were stretched out and tied to the four legs of the table. A ball gag tied to her mouth made any talk from her, impossible.

Byakuya was in front of her, stark naked sporting an erection that would have put a stallion to shame. He couldn't help it. Though he and Rukia had _practiced_ this countless times over the past four days, this was really special. One reason being that this particular 'act' did require for Rukia to be prepared thoroughly; the other was personal to Byakuya. This night would be the last night he'd ever get to _touch her, kiss her, and be inside her._ Byakuya could feel his heart shattering little by little. He didn't know if could live another day without tasting her, touching her or feeling her. He looked at the grand feast laid out for his eyes. He was going to enjoy this last night with her.

Byakuya caressed Rukia's naked ass. He heard her whimper in pleasure. His hand parted her cheeks, and there it was. The butt plug he'd purchased for her. Byakuya had never initiated anal sex with any of his lovers (thinking of his big dick, he didn't want to hurt them), but some had demanded it of him and he'd obliged. He knew it would be really difficult and painful for Rukia. So he'd done his best to prepare her. He had increased the size of plugs used over the past few days. Now Rukia could take in one that almost matched his size.

"Oh baby, I wish you could look at this. See how hot you are. My cock is leaking, sweetheart. It is crying to be inside your sexy ass. But first, we have to punish you," saying so, Byakuya gave a sharp slap to her ass cheek. It reddened immediately before fading. Rukia could be heard moaning. He repeated his slaps on both cheeks this time. He gave her sharp taps over and over again, until her ass remained red. "Good good girl. You are my lovely toy. And I'm going to reward you with a treat".

Byakuya pulled the plug out, and placed it on the desk. He immediately put his cock into the gaping hole left behind by the plug. Despite all the preparation, it was still a struggle. Byakuya tried to ease his cock in with one hand, while he held the camera steady on them with the other.

"Relax your muscles, baby" Rukia did as she was told. Byakuya was finally all the way in. he stopped all movements so that she could get used to him. He started moving after some time, pinching her clit with his fingers. Rukia moaned. When Byakuya held her steady by her hips and started to pound, she started screaming as loud as she could with a gag in her mouth. Finally, Byakuya started to orgasm. He came in her like a jet spray. After dumping her with his cum, Byakuya pulled out and focused the camera on her ass hole. His creamy cum was pouring out slowly from her. It was beautiful. Byakuya placed the cam on the desk and went ahead to untie Rukia. He released her wrists and then her ankles. Rukia turned over and fell onto her back with a thud. Byakuya cleaned his cock with a wet tissue and leaned over her exhausted body to untie her gag. Her saliva was dribbling out. Byakuya gave into the erotic and alluring sight she made and claimed her lips. He licked her saliva, trying to eat it. Then he plunged his tongue in. it was wet, wet, slobbery kiss, but looked erotic on screen. Byakuya grew painfully hard again. This was his fastest recovery yet! Byakuya then pulled back and draped her ankles over his shoulders. He guided his cock into her now extremely tiny cunt. He worked his was in relentlessly. He slammed in the last few inches and Rukia gave a shout. He entwined his fingers with hers and began his pounding. He fucked her tight, wet pussy like never before. He reached the pinnacle along with Rukia. As he came, she milked every last drop of him. Byakuya let go of her hands and guided her legs from his shoulders to around his waist, without pulling out from her. He crushed her tiny form to his chest. One hand was at her waist, and the other on her head.

For the first time, neither spoke cheesy lines for the camera. They just held each other in silence.

* * *

_Next day evening._

Byakuya walked towards the warehouse where he was supposed to meet Aizen. Rukia was at home. They had lied to every one that she was sick and recovering. Well, the recovering part wasn't a lie. Byakuya sighed. This was the end. It was both a boon and bane. On one hand Aizen would be off their backs. On the other, he could _never_ touch Rukia with love again. She would leave him someday. Marry someone else. Byakuya's soul screeched at that thought. _No! She belonged to him._ But she would never see him that way. He would always be on the sidelines.

With a heavy heart he moved to the warehouse which now came into view. But something seemed to be going on. It was a hub of commotion. There were police cars and people running around with guns. There was a huge crowd. He walked up to a nearby onlooker.

"What's going on?"

"The police just caught an underground gang leader. Aizen something. It seems he was carrying on a lot of illegal activities, including drugs, prostitution and porn. It seems he was wanted for blackmailing a lot of people. Good riddance I say! Look! There they go, that's the head, the one with the brown hair! And that other guy is really big. Whoa!! This one with the white hair looks really evil, don't you think... Hey! Where did the guy go?" the spectator looked at the empty spot where Byakuya stood moments ago.

* * *

_Meanwhile at home_

Rukia was staring at the TV screen.

"We are reporting live from Karakura! A major gang leader and his subordinates have just been apprehended. Aizen Souske, Gin Ichimaru and his group of thugs have been on the most wanted list for weeks now. Their capture is a great laurel to the police department. They are to be sentenced for lifelong imprisonment at the very least with no grounds for appeal. We ha-"

Rukia turned the TV off and sat there. Thinking…….

* * *

When Byakuya returned home it was almost ten. He had wandered around, thinking of the events that had just occurred.

He let himself in and made his way to Rukia's room, with the camera in his hand. Rukia was asleep. But when Byakuya switched the lights on, Rukia stirred awake and looked at Byakuya in silent question.

Without hesitation, Byakuya spoke,

"They thought it was no good. They want us to do it again," saying so; he switched the camera on and walked over to her bed. He placed the camera on the head board without switching it on, but pretending like he had. He looked at Rukia then. She was wearing a thin black t shirt and a shocked face. Byakuya undressed with great haste and fell onto the bed with her.

He made love to her this time. Each kiss and caress shouted his love for her. His mind was tortured at the lie and sin he was committing, but his heart and soul rejoiced at being with Rukia. He gave her love bites all over her body, desperately trying to mark her as his. He made love to her again and again and again, till the wee hours of the morning.

Byakuya was spooned against Rukia, her back to his front. He caressed her shoulder and waist. She did not stir. Byakuya though she must have fallen asleep. He brought his lips to her ear,

"Baby, you'll never know this, but I love you. My beautiful Rukia, I love you so much. Angel, I'm sorry for deceiving you today. I wanted one last time with you. Heaven help me, I fucking love you, sweetheart. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Byakuya ended his soft, whispered confession. He pressed his lips to her cheek as tears slid down his face. He held her close. This would the last time she'd let him touch her. She'd hate him when he confessed tomorrow. He just wanted to prolong this moment. HE was such a deplorable creature. Byakuya fell asleep holding Rukia close to his heart.

* * *

_Next day morning_

Byakuya woke up alone on the bed. He got up quickly and ran into the living room looking for Rukia. He saw that it was almost nine_. Damn it! He was late. Rukia must've left._

As he made his way to the kitchenette, something on the table caught his eye. It was today's newspaper. But, a big heart was drawn with a red marker encircling the front page news. He picked it up and realized that it was a feature on yesterday's capture of Aizen Souske.

_Oh my god! What was he going to do? Has Rukia seen this? She must have. But why had she drawn a heart over it?_

Byakuya noticed a small note on the table, which he'd overlooked. He picked it up with trembling hands. He wanted to know what was in there but was scared that it might be a letter that rejected all his feelings. He opened it.

_Dear Byakuya,_

_Breakfast is in the oven. I've informed the staff that you will be late._

_This news was featured live yesterday evening. I already knew............._

_The handy cam must be out of batteries because it was off when I checked. I think we should redo yesterday._

_Rukia. _

_PS: I wasn't asleep yesterday. And __**I love you too**__. You are my __**everything**__. I love you so much. I can't wait to tell it to you face to face. Maybe I'll come over to your office at lunch._

_PPS: I think I'll get into trouble at school today. I love the way you handle detention. _

Byakuya stood completely still. He read her note over and over again. He even pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Then a smile slowly spread onto his face. _She loved him. She loved him. She loved him._ Just moments ago he was miserable and now he was in seventh heaven. Byakuya laughed for the first time in a long time. It was genuine laugh, one that proclaimed his joy and happiness to the world.

Byakuya was already planning. They'd move after Rukia finished school. They'd go somewhere where no one would recognize them. And finally put a ring on her finger that would make her his forever. He ran into his room to get ready. He didn't want to miss lunch today!

* * *

**C'est fini.**

**There**** are a few ****things**** I ****want**** you guys to excuse.**

**1)The very very very late update.**

**2)I don't how far the 'scenarios' in this chapter could be executed successfully (never tried it myself ;) ) just assume, it was possible.**

**3)I couldn't check this chapter for spelling errors. Please ignore the grammatical errors. I'll take care of it maybe next week.**

**4)The language and sex, if it wasn't that good. **

**5)The length if it was tiresome to read such a lengthy chapter. It's become a mini story. What can I say? I got carried away! ;D**

**Thanks guys for your reviews and support. Please review some more and convince me to carry on writing. **

**HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
